


Time Passes (Without Him)

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi, Post-Series, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part is seeing Merlin cry, and being able to do nothing about it.</p><p>“He may not be aware of us,” Freya says in unwavering kindness, the curves of her lips brushing Arthur’s ear, “but we are here for him. We will always be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Passes (Without Him)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Freya/arthur: they both love him , but seeing merlin suffer and struggle through endless centuries, well the only way to bear the pain is to comfort each other"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

The worst part is seeing Merlin cry, and being able to do nothing about it.

“He may not be aware of us,” Freya says in unwavering kindness, the curves of her lips brushing Arthur’s ear, “but we are here for him. We will always be.”

A silent nod. It reminds her of the periods of time in Avalon where Arthur refused to acknowledge her presence, or to speak with anyone. He would hold Excalibur against himself, as if it were a child or his security blanket.

Freya combs a hand into his gold locks, feeling him lean instinctively into her. 

Somewhere above them, Merlin chokes on his tears, drinking deep the wine.

“Look at me, Arthur. Only me.” She cradles his face, brown eyes lidding. Freya mouths to his jaw, tasting the murky lakewater and decay on him. “Only me…”

It’s only an instant, but their scenery changes. They are warm and nude and rolling in a green field, the sun high above. Freya parts her legs, allowing him to sink deep inside her, clenching and listening to Arthur’s breathy moan. 

His muscular body shivers fiercely against her, pressed down to her breasts, as if he’s close to tears himself. She shushes Arthur, pulling his head down, kissing him hard enough to bruise her own mouth. Freya’s long legs circle his waist, as Arthur’s thrusts go deeper in her cunt, but with languid, erratic pace.

And somewhere far far away, Merlin goes to sleep, dreaming his memories.

*


End file.
